This invention relates generally to stamping devices useful for making ink impressions on papers such as documents, envelopes and the like and on other surfaces such as plastic and cardboard containers. More particularly, this invention relates to a hand-held self-inking stamp having a releasable locking assembly including a removable storage cover which enables the self-inking stamp to be compressed and locked in the compressed position until it is needed for use.
Pre-inked and self-inking hand stamps are well known in the art. For example, M&R Marking Systems, Inc. of Piscataway, N.J. manufactures and sells high quality pre-inked and self-inking hand stamps under the well known trademarks ROYAL MARK, IDEAL, OPTIMARK and ULTIMARK.
Pre-inked marking structures may be made from ROYAL MARK brand gel, which comprises a mixture of thermoplastic resin and ink. This mixture is also known as pre-mix used for manufacturing microporous marking structures.
Other pre-ink marking structures are made from ULTIMARK foam or OPTIMARK laser foam, which are also microporous marking structures. The ULTIMARK and OPTIMARK foam products are impregnated with ink to be used with pre-inked hand stamps.
The IDEAL brand self-inking hand stamps include a frame and a casing (i.e., operating member) slidably mounted on the frame. A platen is mounted on the operating member. A rubber marking structure is secured to one surface of the platen. An ink pad is arranged on the frame for supplying ink to the face of the rubber marking structure. A spring is arranged between the casing and the frame for urging the casing upward into its rest position, where the rubber marking structure on the platen is in contact with the ink pad. The rest position may also be considered an uncompressed or non-stamping position.
When a user desires to create an ink imprint, the casing must be pushed downwardly, causing the spring to compress. The platen carrying the rubber marking structure follows the casing and thus moves away from the ink pad. Downward movement of the casing and the rubber marking structure continues as the platen interacts with a turnover mechanism arranged on the frame. This interaction causes the platen and the rubber marking structure thereon to turn over as they continue to move downwardly. The downward movement continues until the face of the rubber marking structure contacts an object to be marked (typically a piece of paper or the like).
Various prior art patents, which disclose features of self-inking hand stamps, include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,517,916; 5,649,485; 4,852,489; and 4,432,281.
Prior art IDEAL, ROYAL MARK, OPTIMARK and ULTIMARK hand stamps and the foregoing patents do not disclose storage covers having the features of the present invention. Storage covers are known for use with self-inking and pre-inked hand stamps in order to prevent dust from settling on the marking surface of the hand stamps and to prevent ink from coming in contact with the marking surfaces due to inadvertent depression of the hand stamps.
It is also known for self-inking hand stamps to have locking features where the hand stamps can be locked in compressed or partially compressed positions. Such locking features are sometimes used during re-inking of self-inking hand stamps. One problem that exists with hand stamps having known locking features is that the locking features are cumbersome and often require the user to use both hands when placing the hand stamp into a locked position.
Further, it is known to place the hand stamp on or within a storage cover after the hand stamp has been compressed into a locking position. This arrangement has the benefit of reducing the size of the hand stamp so that it can be more readily transported or stored. However, there is no known storage cover, which interacts with the hand stamp casing to lock it into a compressed, or partially compressed, position.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing an improved self-inking hand stamp assembly including a storage cover, which is operatively associated with a coacting locking feature of a hand stamp.